


Taste

by herasux



Series: Toriko/Zebra: Little Moments [1]
Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zebra eats one of the onigiri from the meal Komatsu had set out for them – even though he had left specific instructions for them not to eat anything until he returned with the perfect drinks to suit their particular tastes – Toriko takes it upon himself to taste the onigiri as well, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

"Tch."

  
Zebra smacked his lips softly in annoyance after a while of sitting there staring at the generous meal sitting on the modified kotatsu; his gaze had only lifted up to Toriko once to see that he had begun to doze as Komatsu really was taking a while to get what he needed. Of course, he hadn't even needed to glance up at the blue haired bishoku-ya to know that he was sleeping as his ears heard the subtle changed in his breathing patterns.

_Slower_...

_Deeper_...

Toriko was entering a state of complete and utter sleep now, which left Zebra alone with the food more or less. As usual, he was wearing an bright orange tank top with dark blue pants, complimented by tough boots; his tank top stretched over his pectoral muscles (as did Zebra's own black tank top), easily outlining them, but the fabric was specially made so the bishoku-ya wouldn't be bursting out of it anytime soon.

The thought of having his pick of the meal that was spread out for them made Zebra's mouth water to the point of drooling slightly; raising his left hand, he rubbed the edge of his mouth wear the stitching of his cheek started – neat, careful stitching that Toriko had done himself – and glanced over the bounty once more before reaching out for the " _Super Meat Enegiri_ " that smelled heavily of the finest meats and spices; it was a type of onigiri that gave you a super boost of energy that made your insides shine like gold giving it the name "Super Meat" with rice that had the perfect amount of starch content and special seaweed that was as refreshing as water and as crunchy as pickles! Supposedly, the scent even changed to an even more delicious aroma while it was being eaten!

Plucking it from the mountain of them, he opened his mouth and press the onigiri inside, immediately sitting back and munching on it; his eyes closed at the taste, a lover meat in particular and thick sauces with heavy, rich flavors. Of course, in his moment of "weakness", he heard Toriko move before he felt him, but eating distracted him, and warmth pressed against his face, wriggling past his lips to get into his mouth. In his surprise, he tensed up immediately – as something like this was _completely_ out of his league – as the kiss turned into one that had Zebra feeling like his mouth was being devoured inch by inch by Toriko's tongue.

Only Toriko could kiss like this – like he was _eating_ , in a sense and he _was_ , stealing the Super Meat Enegiri like the glutton that he was known to be.

A flush began to make itself known onto Zebra's face as a hand raked itself down his back, making him shudder and prompting him to lie down as Toriko continued his all-consuming kiss – with Toriko unable not to moan out of pure pleasure at the feast he was tasting on Zebra's tongue; whether it was from the taste of the onigiri itself or because of the surprising flavor from Zebra's own mouth, Toriko only knew that he was basking in this special combination of flavors.

Fisting Zebra's hair in one hand, he closed his eyes shut and willed himself to taste even more of the meat as he rubbed along the other bishoku-ya's tongue with his own in an attempt to get the slightly taller male to try to mimic the movements with his own tongue. God, the Super Meat Enigiri was the _perfect_ combination of first rate meats – even of flavors he had never tasted before himself. Combined with rice and seaweed – and of course Zebra's own natural taste Toriko was supposing – it was doubtful that he'd forget such a flavor, especially now that he could feel the other bishoku-ya's tongue wriggling around against his own.

A heavy arm hooked around the back of Toriko's neck, tugging him even closer as their lips meshed together heatedly.

Pressed up against Zebra's body like he was had Toriko's own humming as he shifted slightly, but eventually pulled back to take a breath, panting slightly as his cheeks flushed some, sort of embarrassed by what he had done, but to be honest, he had been driven by his annoyance that Zebra was being greedy – _again, that bastard!_ – and jealousy that he wouldn't eat any himself, not willing to go against what Komatsu had said; kissing had been the only way to get enough of the taste of Super Meat Enegiri because swiping it would undoubtedly cause a fight which would only upset Komatsu once he returned.

He licked his lips at the taste, feeling energized to an extent as a brighter, happy flush settled onto his cheeks which showed how pleased he was with the taste.

"Mmmn--! _Delicious_... So many flavors dancing on my tongue...!"

"Che."

_Oh_.

Peering down at Zebra, the spicy-sweet scent and peppery scent of embarrassment and arousal respectively, came off of the tanned bishoku-ya in waves with annoyance and fading surprise clinging to those scents, though they were faint. His face was as open – as lost, too – as Toriko had ever seen it, but he couldn't resist having a little fun as he continued to stare down at his old friend.

"Z - Zebra," Toriko started to say with an expression that was beginning to crumble into laughter as he hovered above the darker skinned bishoku-ya, "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before?!"

Despite the scars on his body from Honey Prison, his face was clear and handsome for the most part and the stitching only added to his appearance in Toriko's opinion. Only his rudeness made him unappealing to most, but even when they had been growing up, he had been a lady killer – _extremely_ rude, but a lady killer none the less even if he didn't have even the most remote interest in that kind of thing.

Toriko's laughter was loud, obnoxious, and annoying to Zebra's sensitive ears, but despite that, Zebra found himself growling lowly instead of lashing out with a right hook to the blue haired bishoku-ya's big mouth.

"So what idiot?!" he replied, unwilling to show just how annoyed he was. "What kind of question is that, dumbass?!"

Toriko laughter settled down into chuckles, but he was still amused judging from the twinkle in his eyes and the upward twist of the right corner of his lips.

"Heh."

"Don't get cocky, bastard –!"

Zebra let loose another warning growl, but his words didn't hold much bite in them. This wasn't something he had ever thought about exploring with Toriko, not even when they were growing up. It was new and unknown territory yet to be explored, but oddly enough, the thought of doing just that had Zebra's blood beginning to boil in anticipation.

Toriko waved a hand, pouting down at Zebra and tried not to feel a little annoyed his own self.

"Talk nicer to me and maybe we can share another onigiri, hmm?"

Said bishoku-ya rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, removing his arms from around Toriko and rested them behind his head with a "do as you want" attitude, but before murmuring that he wouldn't be putting up with Toriko's cockiness much longer.

Toriko laughed at this and moved to sit up, straddling Zebra and reached back to get another one of the onigiri, amused once more before wrapping a hand around the delectable piece of food. Biting into it, he leaned down with a bit of a cocky expression that he knew would anger Zebra.

"I guess you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, _eh_?"

"Tch!"

When he was tugged down harshly, Toriko took the momentum and used it to kiss Zebra once more, unable to stop himself from chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one Toriko/Zebra fic on here, so I decided to write one.


End file.
